mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eruptiphant
Eruptiphants are a species of magical beasts related to mundane elephants that have adapted to living in volcanic environments. Appearance Eruptiphants tend to look very similar to their mundane cousins, but with a few differences. They still have the distinctive trunk, large bodies, large ears, short tails, and thick legs of their elephant cousins, however, that is where the similarities end. First, they tend to have bright, reddish-orange skin. Second, along their backs, on their knees, and down their trunks are plates that look similar to rocks, and in some places even obsidian. Third, their tusks are made of solid obsidian, as opposed to ivory. Fourth, their toenails also seem to be made of the same substances as their backs. Fifth, and finally, their tails, instead of having tufts of fur at the ends, have small spines of rock at the tips. Behavior Eruptiphants behave similarly to mundane elephants. They tend to create herds of either eligible bachelors, or a matriarchal herd made up of females and calves. These herds are extremely tight knit, as, similar to normal elephants, eruptiphants tend to have very deep familial bonds. The oldest, and usually largest, female leads the herd as the matriarch. When calves are born, they usually are protected by the rest of the herd, and the females usually stay behind, while the males end up leaving the herd and either live by themselves or live with other males temporarily. It is also easy to tell what emotions an eruptiphant is feeling. If happy, nothing really spectacular happens. If sad, their skin tends to be a more grayish color, and their ears tend to hang a little lower. If angry, their skin turns a more reddish hue, and random flames and smoke tends to burst out of their trunks and ears. Also, if one is able to find an eruptiphant calf, then one can form a rider bond with it. Powers *'Enhanced endurance:' Eruptiphants are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Eruptiphants are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even infrasound (sound too low for most to hear). *'Enhanced intelligence:' Eruptiphants possess intelligence that is very near genius level. *'Enhanced memory:' Eruptiphants are able to remember and recall experiences extremely well after minuscule degrees of experience. *'Enhanced smell:' Eruptiphants are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced strength:' Eruptiphants are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Trunks:' Eruptiphants are able to use their trunks as not just fifth limbs, but also as devastating weapons. *'Tusks:' Eruptiphants are able to use their obsidian tusks as devastating weapons. *'Dermal armor:' Eruptiphants possess stony armor that protects them from attacks. *'Volcanic adaptation:' Eruptiphants are adapted to living in volcanic environments, allowing them the ability to deal with extreme temperatures, noxious gasses, dangerous terrain, and various eruption side effects. *'Fire manipulation:' Eruptiphants are able to generate and manipulate fire. *'Smoke generation:' Eruptiphants are able to generate smoke. *'Lava manipulation:' Eruptiphants are able to generate and manipulate lava. *'Stone manipulation:' Eruptiphants are able to control stones. *'Poison cloud generation:' Eruptiphants are able to generate noxious gasses (I know what you are thinking, but it's a different kind). *'Elephant/eruptiphant communication:' Eruptiphants are able to communicate with both eruptiphants and mundane elephants alike. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Demigod108